


Asking

by Slant



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perseus needs Medusa's head. He doesn't mind if it is still attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking

"Hey!" said the clever boy with the shining shield, "your beauty or otherwise is something I'm interested in in a wholly practical manner. I in no way intend to pass judgments on your worth as a person or undermine your self confidence."  
"And that thing about wanting your head? True, bit I'm not fussy about how."  
"it's nothing personal or even necessarily harmful. I need your head to fulfil social obligations to this creep who is hitting on my mum without him marrying her. It really shouldn't involve you, and I'm really sorry. I'm totally fine if the rest of you would deign to come along. I feel really bad about doing this right? but it's my _mum_ , okay?"

And so Medusa and Perseus went and rescued Danaë from marriage to Polydectes. Along the way, Medusa also rescued Andromeda, who was extremely grateful to her mysterious veiled heroine.

Medusa and Perseus had so much fun that they carried on questing together afterwards and had zany adventures ever after.


End file.
